Annabeth goes to goode
by swimmerstar415
Summary: Annabeth goes to goode but it's before tlo! Review!
1. Chapter 1

**If you are new to this fanfic, skip the authors note, if you have read ahead and are wondering what I'm doing, explanation:**

**This story lacks details, so I'm rewriting some of it to give it more WOW. Factor to it. Ok, so I know I'm not rick or anything, but bare with me...**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm clock wakes me from another nightmare about Kronos. The nightmares are getting worse the closer we get to Percy's 16th birthday, the day the world might be destroyed. Great birthday present right?

I jump out of bed and begin to get ready. This year, Chiron wants three demigods each to go to a few different schools to try and find new half-bloods to help in the war, so we can raise our little chance of surviving. Percy's mom is making him go to Goode, so Chiron had to choose Goode as a high school.

Of course he also chose me to go with him, but Percy had no clue who the other two were. So I was pretty much surprising my best friend.

Today is the first day of school, and I'm not really looking forward to all the high school drama, I'd much rather stay at camp. Away from Percy. Because just a few days ago, I stomped away from him, when all he wanted was to know the last line of the stupid prophecy. I told him I'd keep in touch, but I didn't expect this to happen.

Anyway, by the time I finish getting ready and am walking out of the hotel it's almost 7:45. Goode is right around the corner so I make it there in plenty of time. When I walk into the school, I see groups of kids, there's the nerd herd, the jocks, the morons, the preps, and me. Demigods don't exactly fit in here. I go up to the front office and see a old lady with tanned skin and dark hair.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Her voice sent a cold shiver up my spine.

"Uh ya actually, I'm new, and-"

"Name" she interrupted.

"Um, Annabeth Chase." I said. She typed something into her computer, the printed a paper and handed it to me.

"Have a 'goode' day" she laughed at her own joke. I really don't think I want to know her, she seems a little off.

I walk down the hallway to try and find my locker, which hopefully wasn't near Percy, when I slam into someone.

"Oof!" The girl manages when she hits the ground. Great, now people are looking at me.

"Uh, sorry," I say quickly and gather my stuff.

"Are you new?" The girl asks me. I get a good look at her and realize she probably doesn't fit in here either. With her red hair, crystal blue eyes, and some freckles.

"Uh, ya, I'm Annabeth." I say holding out my hand. She shakes it and smiles.

"I'm Raini," she tells me. "Uh-oh, get to the side!" She quickly pushes me to the lockers and everyone else follows suit. I see three girls walking down the hall and decide that mortals are extremely weak minded if they think they have to bow down to some mortals.

**-/-/-/-/**

**Yes, I've re-written this chapter and I'm now happy with it. By the way, this is what I'm going to do on vacation, re-write. Then I will update all at once when I have wifi again! **

**Peace**

**Don't die**

**swimmerstar415**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, this chapter is Percy's morning**

**IM NOT RICK**

**OoooooooooO**

Percy

I really didn't think much of this new school year, other than it would suck. Chiron told me there would be two demigods coming to goode from camp, but when I asked who, he just changed the subject.

"Hey Percy!" A familiar voice shouts. I look in the direction of the voice, and sure enough, I see one of my best friends, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. (HAHA YOU DIDNT SEE THAT COMIN) Her red frizzy hair was everywhere and she still wore paint splattered jeans.

"Hey!" I walk over to her. Maybe this year won't suck after all, at least I have one friend. I wonder if the campers are some of my friends? Like maybe the stolls, eesh, or Thalia, or Nico, or An-wait. She wouldn't come. Because of what happened. I blushed at the thought of her nice strawberry lips...

"Uh Percy?! Earth to Percy!" Rachel waved her hand In my face. "What are you blushing for? Are you thinking of someone special?" She said smiling and doing weird things with her eyelashes. Oh how right she was. Just not the right person. (See? I'm all for Percabeth XD)

"Uh, ya" I stuttered, without thinking. I really wish I knew who the two campers were.

"Really? Who?" She looked like the Cheshire Cat with that smile.

"Uhh... Umm..." I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want her to hate me for the kiss, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. Luckily I was saved by the hallway getting quiet for no reason at all, and everyone parted like it was the Red Sea or something. Someone shoved me up against a locker to be out of the way.

I got a glimpse of what people were looking at, but I didn't exactly know why they all acted this way. There were three girls strutting down the hall, two blondes and a red head in the middle.

Half of me expected the kids in the hall to bow down to the trio, but then I got a good look at the middle ones face. If the hair didn't clue me in her face most defiantly did. The girl in front of me was the same girl who ate Peanut butter and mustard (I think) sandwiches in the sixth grade. You heard me. The most popular girl in school, was apparently Nancy Bobofit. Great. My life is doomed.

**OoooooooooooO**

**Thanks for staying through the story and re-reading guys, it means a lot **

**Um, my updates will be more frequent until The 18th, Percy's birthday is actually the first day of school for me, so updates will be good until then. I'm going to a band camp on the 15-17 so no updates then, but I can try and get a new chapter in, and I'm thinking of just trashing the blood of olympus story since it's almost out and there's no way I can get a lot of chapters in, so ya, very long an done**

**Peace**

**Don't loose hope**

**swimmerstar415**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one I had to totally redo**

**Enjoy**!

Annabeth

The trio wasn't normal, they didn't wear much make up at all, but they were pretty. There were two blondes on the outside, with short dresses on and flats. The middle girl had read hair and a uniform looking outfit with heeled boots.

"Who are they?" I ask Raini.

"There the so called popular kids. The blondes are Haley and Abbey, and the middle one, is Nancy Bobofit." She says. I remember Percy talking about a Nancy, who used to bully him and Grover in 6th grade.

-oh look I'm a linebreak-

Nancy

Walking into the school is something I have to do right. If I don't, the other kids might realize how much of an idiot I used to be.

Just don't let them in, and defiantly don't let them see. Just be the girl you always have to be.

Conceal don't feel, don't let them know. Put on a show. If I make one wrong move then everyone will know my secret. I used to be a fat bully who was ugly and ate peanut butter and mustard sandwiches.

But one girl starts quizzically staring at me and talking to her friend.

"... Nancy Bobofit" I hear. I snap my head over to them and walk over. I hear a few gasps and snickers but I ignore them.

"And who would you be" I ask her, taking in her appearance. She has perfect blonde curls and a tan, so I suspect she's from California, but her eyes say differently. They are a scary grey. If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead.

"I'm Annabeth. And you are a coward." She snaps. It takes me aback, but I just let it slide. I notice she has a unnatural grey streak in her hair.

-heehee linebreak-

Annabeth

Nancy seems very interested in my hair, when I realize I still have the grey streak from holing up the world. I subconsciously reach up and touch it.

"What's that?" She asked with pure curiosity in her voice.

"I-" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"It doesn't matter Nancy, can you just leave now, some of us have class to get to" Raini says. Nancy looks shocked, then stomps away, leaving the crowd to disperse.

"Thanks, and hey, could you read me my locker number? I'm dyslexic, so," I say to her. She looks nervous for some reason.

"I'm dyslexic too, not terribly, but I won't be any help," she says awkwardly. I see a person walking down the hallway and grab his arm.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Can you read these for us? Were dyslexic." I say. He shrugs and reads them off. I have English, Greek, math, and history with Raini

Schedules:

ANNABETH

ENGLISH

GREEK

GYM

LUNCH

HR

MATH

HISTORY

SCIENCE

RAINI

ENGLISH

GREEK

SCIENCE

LUNCH

HR

MATH

HISTORY

GYM

PERCY(just for you to know, they don't know though)

ENGLISH

GREEK

GYM

LUNCH

HR

SCIENCE

HISTORY

MATH

MYSERIOUS 3rd DEMIGOD

ENGLISH

GREEK

GYM

LUNCH

HR

HISTORY

MATH

SCIENCE

RACHEL

ENGLISH

GREEK

SCIENCE

LUNCH

HR

HISTORY

MATH

GYM

-Ooohhhhhh at least out louuuudd

**I won't say I'm in loooveee-**

**Alright, schedules changed kind of, but I like my new charecter Raini, and you can submit a OC if you want, just tell me the things I need to know about them, like interests, looks, demigod? And stuff like that, but pm me the entries, so it will be easier for me. **

**I have to write a disclaimer. I forgot. Am I a guy? No. So can I be rick? Hades no. I don't own frozen either.**

**Anyways **

**Peace **

**Don't get the cheese touch**

**Swimmerstar415**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so in this chapter I got rid of the song, because it was moving to fast.

Percy

I heard Nancy talking to some people, when she just stomps away and everyone leaves. Rachel drags me to my locker and I open it and dump my stuff in. I pull out a picture of Annabeth, Grover and I after the Battle of the Labyrinth. I put it on the inside of the locker In a place only I could find it, because I wish we could still be that close, but I think Annabeth hates me now. The bell is about to ring, so I grab my things for Pauls class and head over.

When I get in, I see that there are only a few other people in the class at the time.

"Hey, Paul, do you know of two new students that are from my camp?" I ask, of course Paul didn't know the reason why, or anything about my dad's side, but he still didn't answer.

"I was told you'd be curious. So I can't spill, sorry kid" he says. I sigh and go back to a seat in the back, with a empty seat on both sides of me.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Annabeth

I walked into the English room with Raini, and immediately saw Percy talking with Paul. Paul locks eyes with me and I put a finger to my lips telling him to not spill my guts. Raini looks over at me confused, but I just shrug and we go sit in the middle. Percy walks to the back of the room and sits.

"Who is that guy?" Raini asks me.

"My best friend"

-oOoOoOo-

**Ok that was so much shorter but I'm sorry! Re-writing does that to you! **

**Peace**

**Don't replace always with okay, because you'll die**

**(Do you get the reference?)**

**Swimmerstar415**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, ya. I had to redo this one as well**

Percy

I sit down and notice a blonde and redhead in front of me. They aren't Abbey, Haley, or Nancy, though. The blonde had curls, soft princess like, curls. Just like-

"Annabeth!" I shout. She slowly turns around with half a smile on her face.

"Hey seaweed brain," she says.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here!" I smile. So at least she doesn't hate me that much, I think.

"Well, because Mr. D. Didn't want to tell anyone who was going where!" She probably was going to say Chiron, but people would question.

"Who's your friend?" I motion to the redhead. Just then Rachel comes in and hugs me. And hugs me. And won't let go. At all.

"I could say the same" she says glumly nodding towards Rachel.

"Oh, were you talking? Sorry! I didn't notice!" Rachel says in an in-Rachel way.

(Okay, imagine the scene where Rachel says she cleared Percy's name at goode, except, pretend it didn't happen.)

"Percy, how did you even get in after you blew up the band room." Annabeth asks ignoring Rachel. I can easily feel the tension here.

"Well, I had to go through questioning, but I just played dumb." Rachel speaks before I can think of an answer.

"Was it hard?" Annabeth asks under her breath, obviously not meant to be heard, but loud enough to send the girl sitting beside her into a fit of laughter.

"What?!" I protest.

"No offense, but do you even know what's going on?" She asks.

"Um, no? That's why I asked?" The girl leaned in and whispered in my ear so soft, only I could hear,

"You're a bit slow if you don't realize why they hate each other. I just met both of them an I already know." She leans back and turns around, as Paul starts class.

**Yes, it was very short, I'm sorry, Charleston kind of threw off my writing habits,**

**Anyway**

**Peace**

**Don't sell your soul to hades**

**Swimmerstar415**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not really updating, but if you haven't already, go and re-read ch 1-5 if you read them BEFORE I changed them so If you have no clue who Raini is, go re-read. **

**On to the chapter**!

OoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth

Paul's class was extremely boring, mostly because it seemed as though he was teaching 5 yr olds. But that is coming from a daughter of Athena. I looked back at him and almost burst out laughing because of his face.

His eyebrows were all scrunched together and he looked as though he wanted to die from his brain being overloaded. I didn't want to tease him for his seaweed brain, but still.

When class was over we had Greek. I don't know why Chiron put us in that, because we are fluent in Ancient Greek, so maybe we stun the others?

The Greek teacher was an old man named Mr. Baldman, and he was wide at the waist, but still in shape. He was bald, which was hilarious to everyone because of his name. I sat in the front, with two seats beside me. One for Raini, and one for Percy hopefully.

- Percy -

I walk into Greek, with Rachel beside me, and sit down by Annabeth, mostly because there is a seat next to her. I didn't realize that Rachel wouldn't be able to sit next to me, so I immediatly blush and apologize.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, maybe I can sit by you tomorrow or something?" Rachel looked furious, but it seemed different then regular. I noticed that Annabeth stiffened when I said I would sit by Rachel.

"Hey there," I hear from the door, I turn my head and see the worst sight. Nancy Bobofit trying to flirt. With me.

"Hey,"I say in a voice an octave higher than mine.

"Can you come sit with me maybe? I heard your good at Greek." She said sort of seducively.

"Um, Nancy," I start, but she cuts me off

"You know my name!" She squeals like a school girl. Well, she technically is a school girl... Never mind.

"Uh, well I kinda would since you were mean to me and my friend in 6th grade.." I muttered, but she heard and started to look at me, size me up I guess.

"Oh my god. Percy Jackson?" She breathed.

"In the flesh." I replied.

"But, you didn't have grey hair! What happened!" She shrieked. Annabeth moved her hand up to her grey streak and smiled. I looked at her and smiled.

"That's actually something that would scare the hades out of you, so stay out of my life." I say as sternly as possible to my former bully.

"Get to a seat! I don't care where! But that will be your seat for the year!" Mr. Baldman yelled.

Yay. Let the boredom begin.

- Annabeth -

Percy sat by me. And it will be my seat for the year! I honestly don't know my feelings fully. I thing I like him, but sometimes I don't, and I could've sworn he was pale white when Artemis was appointing a new lieutenant. He could've thought it was me, or he was tired. Either one I don't want to know.

"We will learn about what happened first in Greek mythology." Cue thunder. "Who knows what happened?" No one raised their hands so percy and I both simultaneously raised them.

"Uh, Percy, why don't you tell us." He said looking doubtful at him.

"Well, do you want the really long version or the short one," Percy said.

"Short, if you must." The teacher responded.

"Well...(guys, just read pjo's Greek gods to know what he says. Or at least the sample on iBooks.) ... And so he chopped up Ouranos and ichor got everywhere. Kronos got what he wanted and gave his four brothers that helped the four corners of the earth. So that's the gist of the beginning." He said. The teacher just stood there shocked at the detail of it. I mean sure we weren't there, but Chiron makes us learn about it.

"Miss Annabeth, do you have anything to add?" He said quietly.

"Nope."

- 1 week later -

When I get back to camp after school, Chiron gives me something. I take one look at the sender and start to get frustrated.

"Why would he send me something?" I yell. I storm back to the Athena cabin and open the terrible letter.

**Ok, longer than normal chapter, this has taken a week to write and rewrite. So ya. Thanks for reviews! I love them! And you all!**

**Anyway,**

**Peace**

**Don't go to camp without shampoo (it sucks) **

**Swimmerstar415**


	7. Chapter 7

The letter! One reviewer got it right!

Disclaimer of disclaiming disclaimness-

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own pJO

And neither do you

Lol found that on someone's story and loved it!

Enjoy!

Percy

Honestly, Annabeth has been acting strange. About a week after school started she didn't talk much more, so Raini kind of joined my group of friends. Sure Annabeth was still her friend, she just seemed so upset about something.

Annabeth

(Letter time!)

I run in my cabin and slam the door. Looking at the letter sent shivers up my spine. What could my dad want?

I rip open the letter and see a mix of writing styles. A very nice cursive, messy scribbles, and some childish types. I read the letter quietly.

Annabeth,

We understand how stressed you are but please do not immediatly reject.

Immediatly reject? What?

Dear, we want the best for you, and it seems you need family, so we have taken the opportunity, to get you a one way ticket to San Francisco!

(In scribbles)

Annabeth please come to home soon, because we want to have a sister to annoy, b&m.

The ticket was attached to the bottom, for a plane in October. It's almost September. I have one month to say goodbye.

Percy

Real time

It's September 30th, the day before October, and Annabeth didn't show up for school. Immediately I knew something was wrong, because she always shows up.

"Where's Annabeth?" Raini asks.

"I have no clue," I say.

Don't kill me. It's short. I know.

But, my idea is to do a fun time skippy thing because I am having trouble with no percabeth. But the transitions will be long and cool. I hope...

Everything will be ok!

I love that song so much...

I'm going to write the transitions then rapid fire update, like I did at the very beginning of this ff.

Anyways

PEACE

Don't tell your friends your crush

swimmerstar415


End file.
